Say something
by B is for Beyond
Summary: A broken relationship between two people torn apart by jealousy and misguidance.Will they ever get back together? Or was it all just a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Yo sweet wonderful people who are reading this right now. You might be wondering as to why I would suddenly upload anything after not uploading anything for such a long time. Well, inspiration, motivation and weekends exist XD. Though they don't happen at the same time. Well, anyways. You came here for a story, not me rambling about stuff here and there./

Matthew/Canada

"Hah...I thought that maybe we could've lasted till we said 'I do'.But I guess I was wrong.I was just naive...Stupid..I...I expected too much..Maybe if I tried to talk to him more..Maybe if I just...If I just hadn't talked to him at first..If I just went on...Maybe I won't be as miserable as I am now..."He said as he slumped back to curtains were covering the bright light that came lights were off and there was no sound to be heard other than the Canadian's breathing and 's been like this for going out the house to buy food and pay more.

He heard a knock on the door and sat up slowly and made his way to the door."Maybe it's one of those people who'll try to sell me stuff again.."He thought as he opened the eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright stepped back when he saw who it quickly slammed the door on the other person's face.

"It's not possible...He...He left..He left me for someone else...Why is he back here?.."He thought to himself as he felt hot tears stream down his cheeks.

"I thought he was with that beautiful Belgian model?..Maybe he's just here to cause me more pain...Tell me that he's happier with her than he was with me."The blond thought as more tears.

"Matthew, open the door."He heard the Spanish male say as he knocked again.

"Go away!"He shouted,his voice become hoarse from crying and rarely being used.

"I need to talk to you! Just please open the door!"He said as he banged on it.

"Why would you need me when you have Bella?! She's everything to you,isn't she? She cooks and cleans the loves you beyond the stars and the sky,cares for you more than a mother could,would give anything to make you happy,to make you safe..."He trailed off before standing up."You're just wasting your time here.I have nothing else to say to you.."He added before going back to the bedroom,ignoring the pleads and cries.

Antonio/Spain

"Hey...Antonio! Maybe you could invite that friend of yours?"The blond haired beauty said as she walked over to Spaniard raised a brow at her question.

"Who?"He asked as he stood up.

"You one with the wavy blond hair,weird violet eyes."She said and then he immediately knew who she was describing.

"Oh.. sure? Maybe he's busy.I mean,I haven't talk to him for a while."He chuckled.

[It's already been months...]

"Can't you try?"She said with a pout.

"I for you,baby~"He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Now,go on.I want him at the 's a nice man,very gentle."She said before going back to the room.

Antonio chuckled then frowned when she left."How can I talk to him?...It really has been months..."He thought to himself.

He put on a coat and got an invitation before driving off to the Canadian's house.

~At the house~

He was already at the doorstep,invitation in breathed in deeply before he took a few minutes but he finally heard someone looked around and noticed that the curtains were closed and it was dark raised a brow then he heard the door open.

His eyes widened when he saw eyes had dark circles around them,his hair was unkempt and reached his shoulder,he was deathly pale and thin as looked into the Canadian's eyes and saw confusion and brown haired male was about to say something until the door was slammed in front of him.

"Matthew, open the door."He said as he knocked again.

"Go away!"Matt noticed it became quiet rough.

"I need to talk to you! Just please open the door!"Antonio said as he banged on the door.

"Why would you need me when you have Bella?! She's everything to you,isn't she? She cooks and cleans the loves you beyond the stars and the sky,cares for you more than a mother could,would give anything to make you happy,to make you safe..."Matt said as his voice softened."You're just wasting your time here.I have nothing else to say to you.."The Canadian added.

"Matthew,please! I need to talk to you. I want to fix what was between us. I want to make it okay. I want to make sure that you're okay! Just please open this door…Just please…."He said as he fell to his he realized….Matt always kept the extra key under the mat. He got off it and pulled it away,relieved that it was still there.

NORMAL

Antonio was standing up,fumbling with the managed to insert it and unlock the looked around but it was useless since it was dark. He turned on that lights and saw that the place was completely untouched when he left. The mess they made was still there. The broken vase was still on the floor and so were the picture frames and books. He went upstairs straight to their former bedroom.

He opened the door and was shocked to see the state of the bedroom. Clothes were every where and so was tissue. But that was not what shocked him. It was the blood in the tissues and bed. He saw the mount on the bed and rushed over. He removed the sheets and gasped when he saw Matt.

He was thinner than he had seen him a few minutes ago,he was just bones and skin. His former childish chubby cheeks were gone. His wonderful complexion,gone. The bright pink of his lips,gone. The twinkling eyes full of happiness and wonder,gone. He was now a shell of his former self.

"Matthew…"He whispered as he pushed away the hair that covered some of his face.

"Go away…"The Canadian weakly said as he turned away from him.

"Please..Look at me.."He said as he rubbed his back.

"Why should I? You said before that I was ugly and no one wanted me. That you only went out with me out of pity. That you never cared. That I was just another one of your toys. That I was not human to you. That I was just another easily discarded thing."Matt said as his voice was crying his eyes out for the umpteenth time for the day.

Antonio felt a sharp pain on his looked over at Matthew and left the invitation on the bedside drawer before putting the extra key beside it and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I have updated anything and I am really sorry for that. Mid terms are coming within a few weeks and I only have till then to finish a hella lot of assignments and project that will probably set me back during clearance ( I might not graduate..Ahehehehe QwQ). Anyways,I'll try my best. Keyword:TRY.

It had been days since Antonio left. Matt was sulking around the house,trying to fix things managed to throw away the broken vase and glass from the fallen frames. He also put them back up even without the glass. The blond took out the pictures of him and Antonio together and put them on the glass coffee table (He was glad they didn't manage to break it in the fight.). He looked at the pictures before moving on the kitchen. Matt washed the plates that had gathered in the sink for weeks. He opened the window to the let the flies out before he washed and dried them. He looked around the rom and smiled a bit. His first smile in months.

Matt opened the windows to let some light in. He smiled even more when he felt the warm gentle rays of the sun hit his pale body. "When was the last time I even went out…..?" He thought to himself before cleaning up some more.

After a few hours,he was done. Matt did the laundry,took out the garbage,cleaned the attic and so much more. He felt so proud of himself for finally getting out of bed an doing something productive.

"Now…Time for a shower before finishing off the rest of the chores." He said to himself as he went upstairs and took a quick shower.

After a few minutes,he heard a knock on the door while putting on pants. He rushed down,forgetting to cover up the scars he put on himself. It was a long story but he was over it and history does not want to repeat itself. He was getting healthier.

Matt opened the door,expecting a random new neighbour since they seem to come and go every few months. But this time it wasn't a new neighbour. It was Antonio.

His eyes widened as he slowly back away while Antonio walked towards him,looking all over his chest before back up at him."Mattie….."

"Stop…."

"Mattie…Please."

"Stop.."

"Mattie..Just please.."

"I said stop."

"Just please look at me."Antonio held his hands.

"STOP!"He looked at him.

Antonio blinked as he looked at him,surprised at the outburst.

"Why do you keep on coming here?! You've already hurt me so much! Is my pain already not enough?! Are these scars not enough? Do you want me to hand my heart to you on a silver platter? Because I already did! But you know what you did with that? You threw it away,laughed at my face and said that it wasn't I wasn't enough…I wanted to talk to you..Ask what was the problem,what made you change?... But you just got mad,we fought and it was over. We didn't talk or see each other. You moved out. I wanted to fix things up but you didn't say where you were going. Not even a note or a little message…." He breathed in." I tried moving on. I really did. I went out with friends and family…. Even co-workers but every time that I did..I would always hear your name..What happened to Antonio? Did he find someone else?...It was always Antonio this Antonio that..They didn't even care how I felt. It was all about you and nothing else. Not even my family cared as much for me as they did you. They were even mad at me. Mad that I didn't try getting back with you but it was the opposite. I kept on sending you messages but you won't respond to any of them…. Not a single one…."He pulled away from him and covered his body with the towel and turned away.

"Matthew…I'm so sorry… I wanted to get to you but….…."Antonio reached out for him.

" But what? You were too busy finding another to even look at what I was sending you…I swallowed my pride… But it was probably just nothing to you….. It always was.."Matt chuckled. "But that doesn't matter anymore..You're married and I have nothing to do with you anymore and same goes for you doesn't it?" The blond began to walk back to the bit his lip,seething with anger as he went over to him and forcibly turned Matthew around.

"You don't know how much I regretted those words! I was so stupid. I didn't think it through..I thought that…..that.."Antonio trailed off.

"That what? That it was just another one of your pranks? That it didn't hurt? That our relationship was just a joke? That you thought you could easily get me back again? You were wrong. You were finally wrong. And what do you mean that you regretted those words? You said them loud and clear. You even repeated them multiple times. I'm sure you weren't drunk. You stayed in the house the whole day,talking with your friends and chatting with them. Not paying a single ounce of attention to me."He glared at him."Close the door when you leave." He added before going ,Antonio didn't follow.

Antonio just looked down at his feet."So that's what he's been thinking..? He thought that I thought that our relationship was a joke..? I guess he was right…. I didn't treat him the way I was supposed to..He deserved so much better…"He said as he made his way to the door when he turned his head and saw that their pictures were removed. "I guess I better go…"


End file.
